Consider This
by Lady Animosity
Summary: “I suppose, Miss Delacour, that it would be perhaps prudent to go into a detailed explanation of what it is exactly that I do in my Master’s services…”(R to be safe)


Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR owns everything (except the song "Consider This" by Filter). It's just not fair.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I really only put this story here because there's no Fleur/Lucius fictions on this site yet and I thought I'd be a pioneer for a change :D. Anyhoo, this starts with a Lucius POV and ends with Fleur's. I tried my best to incorporate her accent with the dialogue, but I might have overlooked some words. I hope the POV transition and the time change in the beginning aren't to confusing. Remember, I didn't put an insane amount of effort into this, so don't be angry if it's bad. Now, on with the show.  
  
.I've been thinking about what you said  
  
It's been going around in my head.  
  
-X-X-X-  
  
Don't you find it amusing how people say that they know things they don't really know.  
  
It always backfires.  
  
And nobody ever remembers what the original scam was, only that it backfired, and subsequently resulted in the complete destruction and humiliation of the other party.  
  
I really cannot fathom why this is.  
  
It all seems rather obtuse to me.  
  
But my job was not to understand - it was to act. My girl made a mistake when she did what she did.  
  
And she paid for it, too.  
  
-X-X-X-  
  
.I've been thinking about what you were.  
  
-X-X-X-  
  
"My Lord," I heard Wormtail address The Dark Lord, motioning to a young lady across the room. "Miss Fleur Delacour, age twenty-one, daughter of the Baron de Delacour and graduate of Beauxbatons Academy in France, sir. She has come to us with some. interesting. information."  
  
Our Lord nodded, and asked for the girl to be brought to him. As she approached I eyed her avidly. This was no ordinary woman.  
  
A veela.  
  
Of course a veela. What else? She possessed that certain air that aroused the intense and primal desires of even the most conservative of men. Even Lord Voldemort, unfeeling and cold as he was, craved her. I could feel it. He curled his fingers and licked his lips as his eyes roamed over her body with distinct hunger. I growled.  
  
"Miss Delacour," my master's voice was silken and demanding, "how is your dear, dear father?"  
  
"'e is quite well, Sir." She was nervous about something.  
  
"Glad to hear it, of course. And your mother?"  
  
"She iz also in good 'ealth." What was making her so edgy?  
  
"Excellent. Now tell me, my young woman," he began slyly, "what brought you hear to us today? It is, after all, a fine day. Why, I would expect a woman of your beauty to be dallying around with some boy right now. But rather, you are here with us. Why, o why, is that so?"  
  
"It 'as been brought to my attention, sir, zat zere is a large group of rebels preparing to make a strike against you. I 'ave come only to warn you against attack." She was shaky, but kept her composure as she addressed the Lord.  
  
"How, may I ask, have you acquired this information?"  
  
"I 'ave a friend named Claude who belongs to zat resistance group and 'e told me of a surprise attack planned against ze regime, zat zey would try to kill you."  
  
A sardonic smile came to the Dark Lord's pursed lips. "Indeed."  
  
"Why, Miss Delacour, are you telling us this? You could just as easily have joined the group of rebels and fought to overthrow me. But you have chosen loyalty to the New Regime. That seems a little strange, my dear. Would you care to tell me why this is?" He was getting suspicious.  
  
"I-I. I came because of Monsieur Malfoy."  
  
What?  
  
Voldemort turned to eye me skeptically. "Lucius?"  
  
"Yes, sir. 'E is the fazer of Draco Malfoy, zat is correct?"  
  
"Indeed, I am, Miss Delacour. But your pretenses are vague. Could you do me the honor of explaining?" I drawled mock-poshly. It was one thing for a Frenchwoman to expect hospitality from the Dark Circle, but it was quite another to use me as her alibi.  
  
"I 'ave greatly admired your work, Monsieur, over the years."  
  
I assumed she meant my skills concerning. interrogation. in Voldemort's service. It was, after all, infamous. And Narcissa said I had no reason to be egotistical. I nodded curtly in the girl's direction.  
  
".and I would like you to teach me to do. what you do."  
  
No. No she did not possibly mean that. She wanted me to teach her *that*?  
  
"I suppose, Miss Delacour, that it would be perhaps prudent to go into a detailed explanation of what it is exactly that I *do* in my Master's services."  
  
Voldemort looked very amused.  
  
".However, I do feel it is necessary, in this situation, to make sure that you are fully aware of exactly *how* I work." I must admit, it was flattering when this young woman asked to be my apprentice. It was very, very flattering, indeed, considering the acts involved. Sexual pleasure is a far better weapon than pain, I had always reasoned. However, I had to be certain that she would not be a burden to me. I had to be certain that my efforts would be worthwhile.  
  
"I am not a child, Sir. And with all due respect, I am fully aware of your. techniques... in zis area."  
  
Mm. a feisty little one. She would be quite the joy ride for me.  
  
"Very well, Miss Delacour. Let's see what you're made of."  
  
-X-X-X-  
  
. It's a messy messed up blur.  
  
-X-X-X-  
  
I spent several weeks teaching her the basics.  
  
I taught her to use her allure and beauty to bring her to positions of power. Taught her to take a man to the highest of heights, and then bring him down.  
  
We had a special game, a sort of procedure we would work on - we would pleasure each other until each of us was about to climax, and then we would stop the wonderful assaults to interrogate. The victim could never refuse answering.  
  
This worked very, very well.  
  
After all, I had been using this technique for many years, and had not failed to gain information a single time.  
  
Of course, the two of us gained personal satisfaction in the process, as well. And after a while, I took quite a little fancy to this flower. She was far more gratifying than Narcissa, anyhow. How could I refuse her? I would fuck her just for practice, and she would scream my name in ecstasy for hours. The little chit was quite the pretty thing when underneath me, even more so than usual, and her moans of pleasure were music to my ears.  
  
But I had to realize, of course, that this would only last for so long.  
  
After she had warned us about the "rebel attack", we had strengthened and prepared our forces.  
  
But the attack never came.  
  
She had lied.  
  
-X-X-X  
  
. And when the con was over  
  
One thing I learned  
  
I think you'd be better off if you were dead.  
  
-X-X-X-  
  
Voldemort was livid when he found out.  
  
"LUCIUS!!" he bellowed.  
  
"Yes, my lord?" I was panting, due to being preoccupied with my little Pet, and had been forced to dress quickly as I apparated to my Master.  
  
"We need to discuss something."  
  
-X-X-X-  
  
. Think your check might last a year?...  
  
-X-X-X-  
  
I was more disgusted than angry when I learned of Fleur's disloyalty. That girl had always been accustomed to getting her way, but this time she'd gone too far.  
  
"B-but, Lucius, my pet, d-don't you want me?" she pleaded.  
  
"You insolent bitch, you lied to us!" I yelled. "You lied to the Regime and you lied to me. You'll pay for this by death, you know - they'll give you Avada kedavra for treason against Lord Voldemort. You really are just a filthy little whore," I spat. Yes, it was cruel. But so am I.  
  
"L-Lucius..?"  
  
"Do not call me that, you have no right!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry won't save your skin, wench."  
  
-X-X-X-  
  
. Ain't got no worries  
  
Ain't got no fear.  
  
-X-X-X-  
  
I have to admit, I was scared for her at first. In the end, they did execute her. Maybe it was for the best. She was just a whore with a plan to con me. I no longer cared after they killed her. I couldn't care for her if she didn't care for me.  
  
(End Lucius POV.)  
  
-X-X-X-  
  
When I went to him, and he accepted my proposal, I thought that everything would be just fine.  
  
I guess I was wrong.  
  
My charade worked for quite a while, but they eventually caught on. Maybe that's what comes with being me. People catch you and catch on. But never in your favor.  
  
At first, he wanted me. I could tell by the primal, hungry look in his eyes when we fucked. He wanted me so much he would bleed for it, and when he finally got his way, it was never gentle. This was all part of the teaching process.  
  
It became very regular, too. Every evening, from eight until midnight, we would indulge in each other's pleasures. Narcissa was very aware of this, but it was clear she had no problem at all with it. She must have been used to Lucius bringing home women from work.  
  
After a while, I got rather nervous, I admit. He was very good, no doubt, and very well equipped. But I had not idea at all how I was. My veela attraction was very powerful, but was that all I had? He taught me to wield it to create power over others. This worked well, but I was always unsure of my own abilities.  
  
But, when that fateful day came, and he discovered the scandal. Well, that was it for me.  
  
I always knew it would happen, but I didn't honestly believe that he would be so cruel to me.  
  
-X-X-X-  
  
. You change so fast you're such a creep  
  
You make me feel so very cheap.  
  
-X-X-X-  
  
They condemned me to death, of course. What else could they do? I had lied to them, betrayed them, made them believe that I was valuable, and then smacked them in the faces. Their pride was hurt, no doubt.  
  
So, on June 11, exactly three years after the defeat of the Order of the Phoenix, when the reign of Voldemort had begun, I was executed.  
  
-X-X-X-  
  
.And when the heist was over  
  
I guess I got burned  
  
I think you'd be better off if you were dead.  
  
-X-X-X-  
  
But I will always be with Lucius Malfoy. In his mind and in his soul, or what remains of it. He will always want me.  
  
That is the curse, you see.  
  
Being a veela has many bad side effects, and leaving any man who has ever touched you to want you for eternity is one of them. It will torture him for the rest of his life. Too bad for Lucius.  
  
He was a good teacher.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? I think it was a bit OOC for Lucius, just because he didn't seem quite as cruel throughout the whole thing. He sounded kinda Snapey to me, but eh, Snape's a god, so it's okay. Anyway, please review! I don't really mind flames-they're kind of funny sometimes hehe. 


End file.
